


kiss goodnight

by johndery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndery/pseuds/johndery
Summary: the problem with building a life, creating a band and sharing an apartment with ten is that, eventually, kun can't hide his growing feelings for him anymore.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to me blending my favorite tropes into a smoothie of absolute fuckery and in today's episode we tackle: band au and a/b/o. ha. wonder how this can go wrong
> 
> this is also a break from real life deadlines i have to meet, so don't expect anything extremely deep or dramatic, it's just good ol' yearning and kun character study, basically (also me being obsessed with ten through kun's eyes) 
> 
> fic title is from idkhow - kiss goodnight which i think encapsulates kunten perfectly
> 
> enjoy!

kun likes ten.

he likes him a normal amount, he supposes. he  _ should _ like him, after all, since he’s committed to building a shitty band from scratch with him and rented a two-bedroom apartment in the heart of itaewon fresh out of college (after they both dropped out) despite the widespread stereotype that alphas and omegas can’t be  _ just friends _ .

kun likes ten. of course he does, because ten lee is someone who’s impossible to  _ dislike _ , fundamentally at least. the omega is aware people stare at him - at his striking looks, his sharp features, the pointy nose and the proud scent he refuses to hide with blockers - and he carries that knowledge with pride. they might  _ think _ they hate him, that he’s irritating with his self-confidence threatening to burst at the seams, his tactful, dirty jokes or his sly but honest commentary on the side, but they don’t, really. they like him so much they want to become more like him. 

at least that’s what kun thinks. 

it was difficult to adjust, in the beginning. the idea to form wayv came from a stupid drunken game of truth or dare when kun, words slurred from alcohol and lack of sleep, admitted he hates his major. he doesn’t want to be tied down to a degree that will lock him in a four by four cubicle for ten hours a day for the rest of his life. he may  _ seem _ like it’s something he’d enjoy, but it’s not. kun is a free spirit deep down, hidden underneath his ironed sheets and weekly meal prep and color coded itineraries. he’s someone who would, when ten jumps up and knocks over a half empty bottle of vodka to exclaim “we should drop out and do what we  _ actually _ like!”, wholeheartedly agree.

there’s a lot of backstory to unpack here but, ultimately, it all brings them to the  _ gs25  _ in their neighborhood with ten picking out different kinds of instant ramyeon for kun to experiment with.

it’s a regular day. monday, to be exact, which is usually grocery trip day. neither of them own a car - and they won’t for the foreseeable future, it seems, until their band blows up or they give up on that, too, and just get regular jobs to sustain themselves beyond the basic necessities - but they’re lucky to have a convenience store this close to their apartment building. if kun looks out the glass windows of the instant food aisle, he can see their building’s entrance, even their intercom plastered on the wall. 

he doesn’t, however. it’s hard to look away from ten when the omega demands all his attention.

“what do you think?” he asks, too loud not to catch the attention of the other customers lingering nearby, “spicy chicken or black bean sauce?”

“both,” kun shrugs, “they’re a thousand won each, what does it matter?” 

that elicits a grin from ten, “see, this is why i love you.” 

kun refuses to blush. he  _ refuses _ . ten says things like these so easily while his scent is comforting and nice and  _ domestic _ because, again, ten doesn’t use blockers like most omegas would - it’s  _ safer _ to, as terrible as it sounds, as much as south korea is one of the most advanced countries in the world when it comes to updated omega laws, because their society hasn’t really progressed that much just  _ yet _ \- and it sometimes messes with kun’s brain. specifically, it messes with it when ten’s grin turns flirty and teasing just to get a rise out of him and it works every single time.

and then, “aww,” he hears someone coo behind them, “i wish my wife and i were still this cute.”

kun inwardly cringes. it’s not their first rodeo - grocery trips are apparently a breeding ground for older couples to see traces of themselves in kun and ten, back when they were younger and happier and had a long life ahead of them with dreams to chase and achievements to accomplish. ten revels in it, kun wants to run away from it. he gets a fair share of taunting from their bandmates behind ten’s back, for how utterly  _ whipped _ he is even though kun honestly does not see it, so he doesn’t need to be reminded of how they appear to other people by strangers in public, too.

ten, however, absolutely eats it up. he unceremoniously drops the ramen packages into the shopping basket kun’s loosely holding in his hand and latches onto his arm, his pointy nose digging directly into kun’s scent gland on  _ purpose _ . kun goes rigid in his hold and ten knows this, so in retaliation, he clings to him  _ harder _ , almost challenging him to make a scene by letting go. 

kun refuses to give into the provocation and stays horribly still.

“i’m sure you are, auntie,” ten coos back, his eyes crinkling into little crescent moons, his grin sharp and calculatingly sweet with all his pearly white teeth showing. he has longer fangs than most, sometimes they dig into his lower lip when he doesn’t pay attention, and he gnaws on his lips and tongue as a stress relief so much they’re almost always covered in scabs or drawing blood but to a stranger, it may look like something else - it may look like the bruises were  _ kun’s _ doing, a stereotypical alpha losing his mind in the taste of his omega. he suppresses a shiver. he hates being perceived as anything by people who don’t know him, let alone as someone who’d freely do things like  _ that _ , “true love doesn’t just evaporate over time. in a few years we’re gonna be walking around doing the same to younger couples, won’t we, honey?” 

god, kun  _ hates _ how easily ten falls into this role. he likes to play pretend, always has, which is why kun still firmly believes ten should have stuck to his drama major to eventually make it big in musical theatre. but no, ten apparently believes in the two of them and their band a lot more if he’s willing to risk a chance like that to spend his days practicing in a rented garage with a bunch of young adults who don’t know what they’re doing and freely torturing their poor manager. kun isn’t sure how all  _ that _ makes him feel, “don’t call me that,” he murmurs instead, hoping it falls quiet on the older omega’s ears  _ and _ urges ten to move away from him.

he only succeeds in the first one. 

“ah, he’s always so stuck up,” ten waves his free hand dismissively, “doesn’t like to show affection much, you know? i can’t tell if it’s the alpha or the capricorn in him. maybe a bit of both,” he laughs easily and the stranger joins in, their melodical giggles resonating through the store and melting with the soft piano tunes of the music playing from the loudspeakers. 

“i wouldn’t worry too much about that,” the nameless lady mimics ten’s hand gestures, “it’s evident from his eyes that he loves you very much.” 

kun feels his spine straighten automatically. ten’s gaze is heavy on his side as he mumbles, “is it, now?” and kun knows he’ll be in big trouble later if he doesn’t stop this  _ right this instant _ , so he interlocks ten’s arm with his at the elbow and grips the handle of the basket in his other fist tighter, announcing loudly that, “we have to go, remember, we have that thing later?”

they don’t, “we don’t,” ten rebukes, but kun is already tugging him along, past the older omega to whom he nods in a goodbye and hopes he doesn’t appear too rude but then again - he’s an alpha, as he was so graciously reminded, therefore it’s expected of him to act like this. it leaves a sour taste in his mouth but he’d rather get the hell out of there as quick as possible than linger on how that whole thing makes him feel.

as soon as they’re out of her earshot, ten bursts into a fit of laughter, “oh man, your face! you looked like you were going to pass out any moment!”

he pulls away from kun’s side but the heat of his body lingers for much longer and kun resists the primal urge to pull him back in. god, this is terrible. he’s got it so bad, “i should start jotting these down. we should get a whiteboard installed on the fridge and count the times people have mistaken us for a couple.”

he says it so easily, like it doesn’t make his heart do somersaults in his stomach. like it doesn’t fry the creative nerves in his brain and sends him into overdrive, makes his fingers tremble with the need to write all his feelings for kun into a song. then again, kun supposes that’s why  _ he’s _ the main lyricist of wayv, why ten and dejun sing  _ his _ words during their shows. he wonders if one day, ten will pick up on the deeper meaning behind the rhyme he belts into the microphone and his opinion of kun will change completely.

“sure,” kun shrugs, picking through the various ramyeon flavors ten has shoved into the basket. he hadn’t even looked through all of them, only the two ten asked him about before the  _ usual grocery catastrophe _ , as he likes to dub it in his head, and now he’s distinctly aware ten has pushed in at least fifteen packets without his knowledge, “you got whiteboard on the fridge money?”

ten giggles again and skips in the direction of the spice shelves. while kun does quick math in his head for all the items they’ve stored in the basket so far and how they’ll split the payment, ten picks out the spices kun is missing in the kitchen - salt and pepper like usual since he puts them in everything as a base, chilli pepper flakes, curry and ten’s personal favorite, red bean paste - and gently lays them out on top of the ramyeon. kun’s heart aches beyond his influence. ten  _ remembered _ , on his own, what kun needs to make their meals as delicious as ten always claims they are. however, for the sake of his own sanity, he doesn’t comment on it.

their basket is near full now and they should be set for another week, maybe two if kun is careful with the food rations and meal prep, “just vegetables left and we’re done. should amount to fifty thousand won, i think? wanna split half half?” 

ten nods, a mischievous glint to his brown pupils that kun both adores and hates so much, “sure,  _ boyfriend _ . we need anything else?”

“stop that,” kun narrows his eyes, hopes it comes out serious despite the heat coloring his cheeks again - a common occurrence around ten, “that’s all. we’re tight on our schedule as it is. i only have forty minutes to make lunch for the week before practice, so we should hurry up.”

despite his strict words, ten’s expression doesn’t budge. his smile doesn’t falter and if anything, it grows even bigger. when kun inhales next, his nostrils are all but assaulted by ten’s sweet honey-like scent practically engulfing him whole, “always so organized,” ten comments, tilting his head a little, “wow, i really lucked out with you.”

kun holds his gaze for a second too long and catches the passage of....  _ something _ , he doesn’t know, that darkens ten’s eyes just a little bit, dilates his pupils ever so slightly. if it wasn’t for the scent lingering on his skin and sinking its teeth deep inside kun’s body much like he imagines ten would, he wouldn’t think anything of it.

the moment dissipates as quickly as it came, and ten breaks their stare off to glide towards the vegetable aisle, frowning at the piles of fruit they have to pass by in order to get there. kun follows, blindly, like he always does, and pushes his lingering feelings as far down as they can go.

  
  
  


wayv came to be as a stupid, unrealistic idea at first.

kun wasn’t lying when he said he agreed to ten’s proposition to drop out in their  _ senior year _ of college. so close, yet so far away. they were both transfer students who decided to do their master’s in seoul, and kun supposes the fact they were foreigners in a country that introduced them brought them closer than they would be if they were just two strangers meeting each other on the street and going up from there.

kun found a lot of comfort in ten back then. they got by with their choppy korean until they got better, eventually, then kun found out ten can at the very basics of it understand mandarin and helped him get better by forcing him into conversations strictly using the language. they were in different dorms but their friend groups in college mashed together because their roommates - a fellow business major johnny for kun and mysterious jaehyun for ten (kun has only met him a handful of times because, according to both johnny and ten, jaehyun is kind of a cryptid) - were dating at the time (they still are). 

when kun thinks back on how wayv was formed, he remembers a lot of hurt and disappointment and agony that their initial joke turned serious idea wasn’t popping off as quickly as they’d hoped, but he also remembers the fits of laughter and joy of performing as a band and the feeling of  _ home _ he gets whenever all the members are around. 

the lineup came together like this: first it was just kun and ten struggling to make ends meet with what little they had saved up from their part-time jobs. then, one day, ten brought home a stray by the name of dong sicheng that frequents the cafe he works at and coincidentally plays the guitar, admittedly  _ really fucking well _ . after, kun (against his will) adopted a music production major and freshman yangyang who heard rumors of a couple starting an underground band (later kun will find out the rumors came from johnny, tasked with welcoming foreigners and freshmen to university grounds). from there, yangyang brought dejun who can, apparently, outsing mariah carey when he really puts his mind to it and after hours of harmonizing, ten had taken him under his wing without another word. eventually, once they established their need for a drummer, yangyang showed up with a pink-haired man going by the name of kunhang who claimed that, while he can’t play the drums  _ yet _ , he is more than willing to  _ learn _ and at that point, kun was just so exhausted from trying to keep everyone well-fed, rested  _ and _ scheduling genuine, productive band practice that he just let him in. 

two months later, their lineup looked like this: 

kun, behind the scenes and a wordless leader, the only alpha in the bunch. he writes the lyrics and the piano melodies, produces their instrumentals with the technical help of yangyang who, despite being a freshman in his major, knows a lot more than he initially let on. ten and dejun are tasked with the vocals, their voices forming an addictive melody that kun sometimes finds himself repeating the raw files on his production program just to  _ feel _ the emotion of his lyrics come to life. yangyang had sort of become his protégé, despite kun never explicitly agreeing to such an arrangement, and soaked up the technicalities of songwriting and even playing the piano like a sponge. kunhang had, in fact, been a quick learner and even splurged on a drum kit at home - eventually the trio of betas had come clean and admitted that yangyang, dejun and kunhang all room together, which explained the dark circles under yangyang and dejun’s eyes after kunhang’s announcement was made - and he’d been able to keep up with the band’s musical progression in no time at all. sicheng was a hidden prodigy at playing the guitar, helping dejun grasp some of the basics as well; what  _ he _ had kept secret was that back home in beijing, he’d attended an arts school so he could sing, dance, play the piano and violin  _ as well _ as paint near professional paintings. why he’d chosen to waste his talents on a shitty rookie garage band like them is still, to this day, beyond kun’s realm of knowledge but he’s grateful that he has sicheng in his life. he’s grateful for all of them. even if they get on his nerves sometimes. 

all that has left, however, room for a bassist. which is the first time since the band’s formation that kun has really felt the divide in their secondary statuses - wayv had always sort of been a recluse from the daily life where kun is fated with being tied to his alpha posture and scent and pheromones that hinder his daily life more than they enable it - because it’s coincidentally the first time another alpha joins them.

that monday, ten brings in wong yukhei to the team. 

usually, kun takes on his alpha leader role with a stride. he knows the others can’t help it, even if it isn’t brought up much - they naturally gravitate towards him for comfort and help, for protection and guidance. maybe it also has a lot to do with just how kun  _ is _ , open and available to provide such a comfort to young adults navigating through life entirely on their own, even when he himself is struggling to figure things out. whether it’s splitting the apartment bills into equal halves for him and ten to pay or his confusing feelings regarding said ten that take up most of his brainspace on certain days, he’s always willing to push those worries aside and aid his bandmates and - friends, before anything else, really.

kun never had that. friends, that is. sure, he had johnny back in college, but their wavelengths crashed in a lot of ways because two alphas rooming together is as good as it is bad. lots of posturing at each other when it comes to disagreements, negative energy that can build up when neither can get their way, even if they don’t mean it to. and being threatened by johnny’s size and strength even if the older alpha never pushed it on him didn’t help in the slightest. that’s why kun likes this composition the way it is - the beta trio and ten and sicheng as omegas. he doesn’t feel like he has to overcompensate for something, he doesn’t have to front or flex his status for anything, he can just turn his brain off and  _ be _ . lose himself in the music, in making songs he likes, that his band wants to perform. even their manager, doyoung, who is more johnny’s friend than kun’s but they went to school together and he’d taken wayv in as a pity project for his final thesis, is a beta and it just  _ works _ . kun likes it like this. he  _ prefers  _ it. 

wong yukhei is a threat to the careful balance he has built up over the two months of the band being together. 

he hates himself, deeply and truly, for that being his first train of thought when ten introduces them. he hates it most because of the  _ way _ ten introduces them - he had disappeared before practice started, stuck on his phone and kun didn’t comment on it because that’s what ten does sometimes, but he never thought it was because he was planning to introduce them all to yukhei today, of all days.  _ today _ , when kun is already feeling high strung with his nerves slowly stretching past their limits. and then ten bursts through the garage door with a positively  _ enormous _ alpha hanging off his arm like an accessory and kun just - just feels something in him snap and die.

“everyone!” he introduces in mandarin, because that’s the language they use to communicate with each other when doyoung isn’t around, “meet yukhei! yukhei, meet everyone! this is gonna be our new bassist.”

a beat of silence, during which yukhei sheepishly waves at the band and they assess him quietly, scrutinizing, feeling out his scent and his pheromones, figuring out if he’s a threat to the carefully built dynamics of the band. the hairs on kun’s nape stand on edge when he feels more than he sees, the rest of them slowly turn to him for the seal of approval. kun doesn’t look at them, however. he’s focused with his whole being on ten.

ten, who is glowing. ten, who is in a better mood today than usual - not that he’s broody or anything generally, but just - has a step to him that kun has overlooked because of his own internal turmoil regarding the omega. ten, who doesn’t smell like anyone else but himself always but now - now he’s practically glued to yukhei’s side much like the way he clung to kun’s arm in  _ gs25 _ earlier - he gives off the impression that he wouldn’t  _ mind _ carrying yukhei’s scent on his skin. 

ten, who is looking straight at him, smile wavering just the slightest bit at kun’s silence, who is refusing to back down until kun agrees to it.

truthfully, kun doesn’t know what to think. yukhei isn’t looking at him which is weird - a younger alpha, strolling into what is essentially a pack, with just one alpha leading them, clearly without the upper hand in terms of size and strength, yet he doesn’t meet kun head on? he doesn’t snarl at him, tell him to step down from his position, challenge him? if anything, yukhei seems almost scared of him, of the band’s reaction, which makes everything all the  _ worse _ . 

because it just urges ten to snuggle up to him closer, whisper words of encouragement reserved only for yukhei’s ears to hear, and eventually give him strength to meet kun directly. 

the sight of that - of ten close to another alpha, so close and comfortable that it’s almost certain there’s something going on between them - makes kun’s stomach churn and twist in uncomfortable knots so fast it comes up his throat as nausea. he barely manages to stifle it. 

he wishes, badly, that doyoung didn’t text him he’ll be late to the practice today because he has something to take care of beforehand. even if they aren’t that close yet, doyoung is a staple of peace for kun, the one person he doesn’t feel responsible for, and as such, an unbiased third point of view. like this, kun can’t really tell what would be the rational decision to make, what his response should be when his whole being is conflicted.

yukhei wants to join the band.

yukhei is also involved with ten.

ten is still looking at him.

_ ten _ . 

“welcome,” kun finds himself saying, “you are a bassist?” 

“yeah,” yukhei uses the free hand that isn’t full of ten to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, “i’ve been playing on and off as a stand-in for a couple of bands for a few years now. but i haven’t really,” he pauses, unsure if he should go there, but ultimately chooses to, “clicked with any one of them in that way, you know?”

he’s not exactly being formal but he is careful, which kun appreciates. he’s trying his hardest to keep his pheromones in check, which has never been a task he struggled with in the past, but now - now it’s stuck behind his windpipe and makes it hard to breathe. if only ten would just -  _ let go of him _ \- but the omega doesn’t, of course he doesn’t. ten never listens to his silent prayers, ranging from pleas to stop teasing him in public as much as he does to whatever the hell is happening now. he doesn’t break eye contact with kun either, this whole time, which just makes it clear that it’s of utmost importance for kun to play this well, or else he won’t be hearing the end of it back home.

home. right, because he still lives with ten, and he still has stupid stereotypical feelings for him, and he’s been doing a pretty good job at concealing them so far, so he shouldn’t let that façade falter now. 

“i hope that will change with wayv,” kun answers, finality embedded in his tone, and just like that, a dam breaks. yangyang and kunhang leap from their seats - they’ve invested in a secondhand couch since the rental garage is pretty much empty and all theirs to decorate so long as they make their payments in time - and push a laughing ten away from yukhei to fawn over him, going off with their questionnaire about the alpha, from his age to his favorite video game. dejun joins them a moment later, while sicheng, always the more reserved one, looms on the sidelines but seems to enjoy yukhei’s company all the same, his stuttered words and the way he tugs on his ear when he gets embarrassed, because yangyang is very obviously trying to cop a feel of his biceps. 

kun stays put, though. he sits on the armrest of the couch, his lyrics notebook in hand like it always is, ready to go over some new lines he’s written with the band, but all that seems to be forgotten now. yukhei is the center of attention, a shiny new toy, fresh meat for the band to prob and play with. it feels very domestic, very welcoming - kun sincerely hopes it doesn’t scare yukhei away with how intense his pack can be. band, he quickly corrects himself. he’s not particularly fond of the previous word.

“calm down,” he hears ten murmur into his personal space and he snaps out of his train of thought to meet eyes with the omega again, his usual playful smile back in place, “he won’t like - fight you or whatever. why do you have to be so weird about it?” 

“weird?” kun splutters, “i’m not weird about anything. what?”

“you  _ are _ ,” ten all but  _ whines _ and it does - things to kun’s gut, “you’re always weird when alphas are involved. look, yukhei is a really good bassist. he’s good as a lyricist also. the fact that he’s an alpha doesn’t change that,” ten points a thumb in yukhei’s direction, where he’s being challenged to balance both kunhang and dejun on either arm while sicheng films it for tiktok, “he’s been really nervous to meet you so please just… treat him like a normal person. for me?” 

he finishes his plea with puppy eyes, his normally sharp features rounding into something that should be adorable but instead comes out more threatening than anything. kun ignores the heat that rouses in him and asks instead, “how long have… you two been going on?” 

it’s probably the wrong thing to say, judging by how ten immediately schools himself back into his comfortable catlike features, “you can tell?” 

of course he can. now that he’s really focused on it, the post-sex glow radiates off ten in waves. he should have noticed it before - what an exceptionally good mood ten has been in recently, how he doesn’t make kun’s life difficult on purpose as much as he used to. in hindsight, it’s better that he hadn’t. he isn’t sure how that would affect his view of ten if he had seen the signs of ten acquiring yet another fuckbuddy earlier. 

ten, thankfully, doesn’t wait for kun to answer. instead, he sighs, “for about… two weeks now? he was just a grindr hookup but then we got to talking after we fucked it out and the band kind of came up and well…” kun must have been making a face, because ten laughs a second after, playfully slapping him on the shoulder, “what?! i don’t always hit and then dip. for the record, i actually really like yukhei. he’s one of the better alphas out there, i can assure you.”

that’s not nearly the problem in all of this. that doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of it - kun and yukhei’s gazes meet and immediately, the younger alpha averts his eyes to focus on sicheng instead. at least the other omega is also warming up to him quickly. they’re exchanging phone numbers which kun knows he’ll have to do as well if they plan on this actually working out in the end but - he can’t quite bring himself to approach yukhei directly. not yet at least, not without some sort of proxy.

“i hope your relationship won’t mess up the band, though,” he speaks before his brain to mouth filter can properly turn on and next to him, he feels ten go rigid. mentally, he slaps himself straight on the head with an open palm because  _ what the fuck, kun _ , but he rushes to explain himself before ten can go off on a rightful rant about how pigheaded he’s acting, “i mean- i know it won’t but if you two get serious, you should keep the feelings of the band in mind. if yukhei joins as a permanent member and our synergies mash and doyoung gets us more gigs, then - it would really fucking suck if we had to change all that up because you two had an irreparable fight or whatever.”

he hopes he sounds aloof. briefly, he notices he has switched to korean, their personal language of choice for whatever reason. ten is listening attentively, but he isn’t saying anything, and kun almost regrets every word that slipped out of his mouth and starts apologizing, when ten interjects.

“i doubt it’ll get that serious,” he assures the alpha, “either way, we both already know what we agreed to in terms of our relationship beforehand, so don’t worry, silly. the band will remain the same no matter what happens.” 

kun badly wishes to believe him, but he still can’t. an invisible wall seems to be stopping him from taking that final leap, one that he can’t give a name to. his protectiveness? his internal issues that have yet to be worked out? his selfish feelings for ten and what this could mean for the future of  _ their _ relationship? 

he doesn’t get to mull over it regardless. a minute later, doyoung enters the garage, carrying a manila folder filled to the brim with various documents, as always in his dress shirt and slacks when days turn warmer. he’s got a pair of thin, round glasses perched on his nose which can only mean he’d attended an important meeting. the band falls into silence immediately upon his entry and he gives yukhei a brief once-over before lifting a finger up and saying, “i’ll deal with that later,” then, he turns to kun and the corner of his mouth curls into a smile.

kun’s heart constricts in a completely different way.

“i apologize for my tardiness but i think you’ll forgive me as soon as you hear the reason why,” he lifts up the folder like it’s a victory trophy, “get ready for fame, boys. i’m getting you signed.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you made it this far, awesome! please do let me know what you think - i'm shit at responding but i do read every comment i get.
> 
> next chapter about two weeks from now? finger crossed


End file.
